El extraño del bosque everfree
by lordterrormoon
Summary: esta historya trata de un pony extraño que es encontrado afueras del bosque everfree solo y tirado en el suelo que no rrecuerda nada de su pasado ni como llego ay pero poco a poco empieza a recordar y eso puede significar una amenasa para los elementos de la armonia


El extraño del bosque everfree

Escrito por: moomterror

Era un día normal Twilight estaba paseando por ponyville de repente vio a sus amigas dirigiéndose al bosque everfree iban apresuradas y decidió seguirlas

¿Applejack por qué van al bosque everfree? – pregunto Twilight a Applejack

Por que Fluttershy nos mando a llamar urgente mente – respondió Applejack

Y así llegaron a la puerta del bosque everfree y ay estaba Fluttershy con un extraño pony tirado e inconsciente en el suelo

Fluttershy que paso – pregunto Twilight con preocupación

No se estaba así cuando llegue deben ayudarme a llevarlo al hospital – dijo Fluttershy con preocupación

Así Applejack lo llevo al hospital muy rápida estaban intrigadas no solo por el acontecimiento sino por que el era de color negro con un azul muy oscura y su crin azul muy oscura tenia cuerno de unicornio y alas y no tenia Cutie Mark así solo se quedo Twilight por que estaba interesada tal vez se podía ver un pony así pero que no tuviera Cutie Mark es inusual y no tenia que hacer nada por que ella solo tenia que dar informes y así despertó el pony extraño

Por fin despertaste – dijo Twilight al pony extraño

Que donde estoy – dijo el extraño con gran confusión

Estas en el hospital de ponyville te trajimos aquí – respondió Twilight

¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto a Twilight

A mis modales soy Twilight… y tú –respondió Twilight

No se pensaba que tú me dirías- dijo el pony

Que no sabes quien eres de donde bienes que eres –dijo con preocupación

No nada –dijo el pony

O no olvidaste todo y así con esa aclaración le pregunto a la enfermera si le paso algo pero solo describió que se desmayo pero no tenia ninguna herida Hera que mentía o que algo muy extraño estaba pasando Twilight estaba pensando pero tenia otro problema como no sabia de donde vive tendría que quedarse con alguien Twilight decidió llevarle a su casa para ver si puede averiguar algo de el así paso el siguiente día Twilight se encontró a Pinkie Pie

Hola Pinkie – dijo Twilinght

Hola Twilnght pareces que estas con el extraño del bosque – dijo Pinkie con su alegría

Si no sé qué hacer él dice que no recuerda nada y me impacta que no tenga Cutie Mark –dijo Twilinght

Pues ve al bosque a ver si encuentras una pista de el y de su Cutie Mark necesito una ayudita con la pastelería me puede ser de útil y quizás así consiga su Cutie Mark –dijo Pinkie

de acuerdo Pinkie –dijo Twilinght y se fue al bosque dejando al pony con Pinkie y así pusieron manos a la obra y se dirigieron a la pastelería y así Pinkie le enseño como hacer algunos pastelillos y cuando Pinkie le dijo que debía aumentar algo especial como ella y su ingrediente x el le dio un shock Pinkie dijo –hola ay una fiesta ay puedes volver a ayudarme con las entregas y así el extraño pony reacciono de repente y empezó a mezclar cosas como si fuera al azar pero se notaba lo seguro que estaba y lo mezclo con la masa y metió al horno y salio un delicioso olor y Pinkie probó uno para ver si eran buenos y comió y en peso a probar al comienzo dijo no esta mal –el pony dijo espera un momento –para que dijo Pinkie

Y puso una cara de alegría aun mas que lo común que delicioso dijo Pinkie aun mas que lo que yo ago tienen un gran encanto serias un gran pastelero suspiro de entusiasmo quizás tu Cutie Mark es de un pastelero pero se desanimo cuando vio que todavía no Avia nada no importa seguro que debe ser que tengas otro don esperando ser descubierto así alguien entro era Rainbow

Ho que necesitas Rainbow –dijo Pinkie

Si me ayudarías con mis acrobacias –dijo Rainbow

Lo lamento Rainbow estoy ocupada (suspiro) pero el te puede ayudar –dijo Pinkie emocionada

Quien el no lo se Pinkie ni siquiera lo conozco y no se si sabe hacer acrobacias –dijo Rainbow insegura

Vamos Rainbow y el pobre no tiene su Cutie Mark quizás contigo va a conseguirlo – dijo Pinkie

No lo sé Pinkie –dijo Rainbow insegura

Ya pues y terminare todo en cuatro horas quieres esperarme de verdad –dijo Pinkie a Rainbow

si tienes razón bueno vanos adiós Pinkie – dijo Rainbow y se fue con el pony a practicar su rutina caminando por que decía que necesita toda la energía posible de sus alas y así llegaron a un lugar despejado sin que nadie fuera lastimado por las acrobacia si salía mal y por eso le dijo que lo único que necesitaba era que le sostenida una rama y cuando ella pasara y pusiera sus patas traseras lo soltara y con impulsos de sus alas podría Acer la Rainbow explosión sónica y así comenzó la acrobacia Rainbow bolo por el aire izó una planeación que reunió las nubes en un lugar estratégicos y luego se dirigió donde la rama y la señal para que soltara la rama y así Rainbow salio disparada y cuando llego al cúmulo de nubes que hizo la Rainbow explosión sónica asiendo que las nubes se pusieran del color del arco iris y fueran impulsadas por el impacto fue tan increíble y en el aire dijo a que puedes Acer lo mismo e atrévete y el se paralizo y le dio otro shock Rainbow se preocupo te pasa algo le dijo salio del shock y estiro las alas y Rainbow le dijo a quieres intentarlo aunque te digo tienes que ser fuerte para que cuando quieres superar la velocidad del sonido quizás falles pero no te preocupes tanbien me paso hubiera seguido pero el despego a una gran velocidad y se dirigió alas nubes que Rainbow izo que se alejen dio vueltas para que las nubes se juntaran poco a poco y cuando están unidas hizo explosión sónica hizo el mismo resultado que Rainbow pero el no tomo impulso como Rainbow silo giro en círculos y se impulsó en el aire creando la explosión sónica pero de el era como su crin azul muy oscura su onda era semejante a su azul muy oscura y se siguió elevando y luego cayo en picada y luego patio la onda con otra dos ondas de figura de media luna después del redondo y se paro de frente a Rainbow y ella estaba con la boca abierta el solo dijo esta bien Rainbow pero Rainbow seguía impactada por lo que paso y Lugo vino Rarity diciendo que hiciera lo mismo que acaba de hacer pero color del arco iris y no ese oscuro color por que quería hacer un vestido nuevo que fuera la sensación pero necesitaba inspiración pero Rainbow solo dijo- yo no hice esas explosiones sónicas

Pero si no lo hiciste tú quien lo hizo –dijo Rarity comprendida

El fue que hizo las ondas sónicas –dijo Rainbow tartamudeando

A me acuerdo de ti el que ayudamos bueno puedes hacer lo mismo pero del color del arco iris –dijo Rarity con emoción

Lo lamento el color de la crin afecta el color –dijo el extraño pony

bueno quizás me ayudarías con los vestidos que dices –dijo Rarity y sin esperar respuesta lo arrastro al pony a su lugar de trabajo y le mostro el modelo en el que trabajaba era hermoso pero le faltaba algo para ser la sensación y le dio otro shock y luego hizo unos ajustes y a Rarity le encanto y empezó a realizar el vestido y de repente vino Applejack y dijo que le ayudara con algo y se lo llevo Rarity no se dio cuanta por que estaba concentrada del vestido y Applejack explico que su hermano se lastimo su espalda y tenia que ayudarlo a sembrar las semillas y a el le dio otro shock y el hizo que todas la semillas estuvieran plantadas

Excelente sabía que lo arias – dijo Applejack con alegría

Y de repente Fluttershy vino a pedir que Applejack le ayudara a recuperar a sus conejitos pero Applejack estaba ocupada y Fluttershy se llevo al pony extraño y fueron al bosque everfree y empezaron a reunir los conejos y cuando reunieron a todos Fluttershy los llevo a su lugar y se despidió del pony por que se alejaba a los arbustos y el había visto a un conejo y fue por el conejo pero le dio un shock y se adentro al bosque everfree

Continuara…

Adelantos descubren quien es el y una sorpresa espero escuchar su comentario


End file.
